


it settles so softly

by astrotheology



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrotheology/pseuds/astrotheology
Summary: Blurr and Waspinator encounter something new (and altogethermuchtoo chilly).
Relationships: Blurr/Waspinator
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Secret Solenoid '19-'20





	it settles so softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatrixDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/gifts).



> My Secret Solenoid work for MatrixDream! Prompt was Blurr/Waspinator; first time seeing snow. This was a totally adorable rarepair I'd never considered (but now _love_ ). Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Very loosely inspired by MatrixDream's [Alone and Unsteady.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192260/chapters/20858612)

“It seems that the atmosphere on this planet has a complex system and impressive range of meteorological phenomena that were not all present in the area we formerly inhabited due to the fact that our quote-unquote ‘home,’ as it were, resided nearer to the equator of this planet and thus closer to the planet’s sun therefore warmer, unlike this location which is significantly closer to the poles and experiences a different weather system with colder temperatures reigning.”

“Yes, yes, complex syzztem,” Waspinator said, waving Blurr’s non-answer away with a gesture from one of his claws. “Waspinator asked Blurr-b… Blurr what it _is.”_

_It_ was small crystallized flakes of some solid Blurr did not have the specialized scientific analysis coding to identify by sight. And it was everywhere, falling from the sky in a gentle downpour of white. So dense was _it_ that the horizon was completely obscured by falling, whirling flakes. Blurr would have been fascinated by the sight if he knew a thing about what was meeting his optics, but instead shuffled closer to Waspinator, the two of them safe from the substance at the entrance of a small stone cave they’d taken shelter in once the… _whatever_ it was began to fall. A small stone outcropping jutted out above the entrance, allowing them to poke their olfactory sensors out without risking function and limb.

Waspinator cocked his head and took a step forward towards the cold outside. He held out a single green clawed servo, letting the white flakes settle onto his plating one by one. “Curiouzz,” he muttered. His translucent wings fluttered.

“Hey!” Blurr exclaimed, anxious suddenly. “We still don’t know what it is and it could be dangerous to mechanical life forms! More information is still needed in order to draw a conclusion about the chemical composition of the—“

Blurr was interrupted by Waspinator flinging a few of the flakes directly towards his faceplate.

_“Ack!”_ Blurr stumbled backwards, frantically waving his servos in front of him to push the flakes away from his face. Waspinator chuckled, buzzing happily.

“Waspinator!” Blurr said, smiling at Waspinator’s warm laughter despite his shock. His companion tried to mute his vocalizer, failed, and buzzed amusedly. 

“Waspinator’zzz arm hasn’t fallen off yet. Waspinator thinks it seems all right.” Blurr rolled his optics and gave Waspinator a light knock with his servo. Teasing him just for being concerned for his bonded! The nerve of him.

As Waspinator stepped back and pulled his arm into the warmer environment of the cave, the white flakes stuck to him melted, leaving small drops of liquid on Waspinator’s servo and arm. His wings rose incrementally with the discovery — curious _indeed._ He examined them critically. They didn’t seem to be burning through his plating like the acidic rain of Cybertron in vorn past would have. His purple optics narrowed into suspicious slits.

Blurr poked his head in closer, tip of his crest poking at the bottom of Waspinator’s jaw. “The liquid doesn’t seem to be affecting you in any way and resembles water in its liquid form so it seems likely that the - uh, stuff - that’s falling from the sky is simply common Earth precipitation of water but in a solid form due to the temperature of the environment we are in reaching its freezing point—” Blurr looked towards the entrance of the cave again and watched the frozen water gather on the ground without ceasing the torrent of words — “It’s interesting however that the water would crystallize in such a way to make it so…” His optics narrowed as his processor searched for the right word.

“Pretty,” Waspinator supplied. He tapped Blurr’s faceplate with a wet servo. A single drip of cold water rolled down the metal. Blurr looked upwards at him with a put-upon pout, but his EM field was flaring with affection at the poorly concealed compliment. Waspinator bumped his mandible against his smaller bonded’s drawn-down derma. Waspinator towered over Blurr, dwarfing the other bot with his techno-organic frame. There were times Waspinator couldn’t stand this frame, hated it, but there were others — such as right now — that he admitted that it had its benefits. Benefits such as making Blurr strain upwards onto the tips of his wheeled pedes to press a more proper kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Waspinator lifted his head away, much to Blurr’s chagrin. His second pair of servos lower on his chassis gave his smaller bonded a caress, however, before he stepped out again into the swirling white.

“Are you sure about that?” Blurr asked, crossing his arms as he watched Waspinator’s wings beat against the air currents blowing the crystals around. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy watching them, expressive and fascinating as they were, but Blurr didn’t like the look of the delicate metalloid-organimesh mix up against the weather. “Neither of us are quite familiar with these weather conditions and it could change suddenly or you could stand out there and rust and quite frankly I would much rather you stayed back here with me because not only is it warmer here…” Blurr put on his most effective pout. “But I was _not_ finished kissing you.”

“If Blurr misses Waspinator so much, why not join Was- m-me in crystals?”

Blurr hesitated, but after a moment, did. The crystallized water felt strange against his plating. Hundreds of tiny and nearly weightless flakes were buffeted against the shiny blue metal of his frame. It was… an odd feeling, but the view was beautiful. The two figures stood near-motionless in the pure white of the storm, watching the alien planet rain crystal down on them in silence, close together.

While Blurr had been distracted, Waspinator had taken one of his servos in his own. The fact was only made clear and present to Blurr as Waspinator began to uncontrollably shake.

“Is there something wrong?” Blurr asked hurriedly, breaking out of the trance the storm had put him in.

“Wazzpinator isz… regretting m-my ch-choiceszz…” his bonded admitted. His vocalizer’s buzzing intensified as he spoke. Green plating clamped shut and his wings tucked themselves closely to his body.

In a nanoklik, Blurr zipped them both inside, settling the techno-organic down on the stone where it was warmer. Of course, Waspinator was part _organic!_ Organic in a way that reacted to this strange planet’s weather patterns, reacted to cold. Blurr should have remembered! He knelt in front of his bonded and frantically brushed the flakes off of him.

“I’m- I am so sorry Waspinator, I forgot that your organic component may react badly to a habitat that your originator species did not inhabit itself and I should have _known_ that the colder temperatures might make you- you- I even thought about it for the smallest nanoklik but I just—“

Waspinator, propped up against the wall, tapped a servo against Blurr’s faceplate again, this time just to shush his bonded’s hyperactive processor: more importantly, to keep it from spiralling out of control. Blurr was still, but Waspinator still shook. His plating rattled comically against the stone of the cave wall.

“Blurr-bot… Waspinator means— _Y-you. You_ put too much onto yourself. Waspinator remembered. Only tried to brave cold to put on show for B… for you.” Waspinator’s wings flicked, and a small shower of flakes fell from their surface. _“Tried.”_

Blurr ex-vented curtly, but his servos stilled and his frame relaxed underneath Waspinator’s servos as they came up to rest on his chassis. “I have reason to believe that you are entirely too reckless sometimes.”

“Blurr-bot was elite intelligence agent and has ran through space by bouncing off of rocks. Has no place to tell me who is reckless.”

Blurr snorted, a weird electronic sound that echoed through the cave. Waspinator’s optics brightened at the noise, and his antennae perked. It was a _good_ day if Waspinator could get Blurr to make a noise like that. The cold may have been worth it, he decided. His face broke out into a smile. After a moment, Blurr mirrored the expression.

Blurr motioned for Waspinator to sit down. He did, and Blurr took advantage of the position by settling in and sitting in between Waspinator’s legs. Blurr’s plating opened, letting the racer’s engine pour out the heat that had been generated by his quick run from the outdoors to the cave. The heat felt heavenly to Waspinator’s processor, and he relaxed feeling the warmth of Blurr’s frame as well as the gentle lap of Blurr’s EM field at his. Nothing pushing. Simply a presence, warm as his engine block.

“Go on about the ‘freezing point?’” Waspinator asked after a klik. The two were still sitting on the floor of the cave, gradually warmed. Both sets of Waspinator’s servos had found their way around Blurr, enveloping the smaller mech in a hug. “Waspinator wants to lizzten to Blurr-bot talk if we’re stuck in this cave for now.”

The smile on Blurr’s faceplate grew. Who in his life had ever _asked_ him to talk? His EM field pushed a wave of appreciation at Waspinator that the other mech gleefully reciprocated.

“Well! Water at the pressure conditions of Earth’s atmosphere freezes at what I feel I remember to be two-point-zero-seven terafliks, or in the native species of Earth’s temperature units, zero degrees Celcius but this temperature unit does not seem to be consistently used across the species’ cultures which if you ask me seems to be a terribly inconvenient way of measuring—“

Waspinator stared out at the swirling crystals and hung onto every word.


End file.
